Helpless
by mystoriessuckdontread em
Summary: When Ginny is forced into marriage to Draco Malfoy can she stay strong and resist the way he messes with her mind will he wait until she is ready to lose her virginity, or will lust make him take it by force. GWDM rated for sex and language
1. Ginny's Decision

Chapter 1- Ginny's Decision

"Ginny you know it's the only way"

Lucius Malfoy's cold grey eyes seemed to mock the frightened looking redhead he had under his control.

"The most powerul wizard that ever lived agrees with me"

Lucius ran his cold pale fingers along the fine contours of Ginny's face. The small thin woman shuddered at his gentle suggestive touch.

Lucius Malfoy repulsed her.

" Ginny, Ginny, Ginny you are a foolish child there are only three options for you. You can have it my masters way, or you can let those you love suffer and die or of course you can have it my way."

His hands slid down to her slim supple arms which were tied rather crudely along with her legs to the chair on which she was sat.

He eyed her breasts and inched his hands up the bare flesh of her tanned arms, and over her smooth shoulders.

Ginny Weasley still said nothing to her kiddnapper's mocking remarks.

For a moment frustration and fury coarsed through his veins, why wouldn't she rise to his taunting and mockery?

Lucius Malfoy paused with his strong hands encircling the trembling girl's slender neck.

The moment passed Lucius Malfoy was again calm.

Instead of throttling the annoying girl he resolved to crouching in front of the startled redhead to try a different tactic.

"So my dear do you choose myself or my son to be your future groom"

He paused

"at least my son is not thirty years older than you, I suppose that is to your advantage."

"Why me?"

The girl spoke for the first time in the four hours she had been imprisoned.

"Why you? Ha well Dumbledore will not permit the death of the children of nice little Ginny Weasley.

My son or, if you should wish it, myself, would be most pleased to have heirs with the power and motives of the dark Lord yet the protection of Dumbledore himself. a most clever idea of my master's"

Ginny Weasley let out a small sob as tears of indignation and injustice slid down her beautiful face.

" Oh don't cry weaslette. You'll only have to produce two heir's before you're eighteen that gives you two whole years and if you choose me too assist you in that business well we can get started right now lovie, well I can't promise I'll wait very long I am a man and I can't wait to have full access to your young virgin body."

At this point Lucius checked again that the dark prison cell was empty, he didn't think the dark lord would approve of what he was about to do.

Lucius reached up to Ginny's long, sleek, fiery, red hair he stroked it and then proceeded to lean forward so that his mouth brushed Ginny's neck, his hot breath played with the loose locks of her hair that had fallen around her neck.

He lowered his mouth onto her neck and sucked her flesh gently.

Ginny's silent tears came thicker and faster.

He raised his head and made his tongue dance over the delicate sworls of her ear.

"Mr Malfoy you are married"

"Dear me you are innocent, Narcissa fulfilled her duty, to produce me an heir, the Dark lord agreed with me, her body resides in Malfoy Manor, the bin in the salt cellar a perfect place for that whore's body. I think there are precisely seven axe blows on her body a crude but effective method. Ahhh a tragic way to end a life but in truth she was becoming rather...er... tiresome"

Lucius Malfoy Whispered into the defenceless girl's ear

"Anyway enough about me, decision time. It's your choice. Draco, Me or your family dead"

With one word Ginny sealed her fate going back was no longer an option the war of good and evil was over her only true love didn't love her back, Harry didn't love her, he had left and no one had seen him for over a year. Voldemort reigned Ginny had nothing to lose.

"Draco"


	2. Draco's Expectations

Draco's Expectations

"Why if it isn't my dear wife to be, little Ginny Weasley"

Draco Malfoy's malice filled voice echoed around the dingy cell where Ginny was being held prisoner.

The pale yet tall and muscular boy knelt close to his tied up fiancee.

"I've come to have a little chat with you about what I expect from you during our marriage, oh... and to give you this."

Draco paused and tossed her a small green and silver object, and although Ginny tried to ignore it as she was Draco, her curiosity overcame her stubborness. she peered down at her lap where the object had landed.

It was a ring.

It was truly beautiful, a large emerald set in a cast of white gold which was moulded so that it encased the emerald in a celtic design.

Ginny gasped in spite of herself.

"I..It's beatiful... thanks"

"Oh sorry I forgot that your hands were bound"

Draco put the ring on Ginny's long thin ring finger which was at present tied behind her back.

His touch sent shivers up her spine but Draco Malfoy didn't disgust her.

She paused and looked curiously at Draco "You're not actually proposing are you?"

"Yes I believe I am Weasley. Although I can't say you have much choice in the matter" Draco replied in a slightly warmer tone.

" Anyway let me talk about us and our marriage" Draco sneered at the beautiful redhead in front of him.

He imagined her naked, but no that would have to wait until that night after they were married.

"As you know I expect two heirs before you reach eighteen this obviously means we will need to make love"

Draco smiled inwardly, he enjoyed making the redhead blush.

" You may have heard that I have been made head boy. Because by the end of the day you'll be my wife I think it is natural that when school starts we should share the head boy suite that I recieve along with my new post. I believe there will be a double bed."

Ginny cringed at the thought of all the times she would have to be shagged by Draco.

"You will be civil to me at all times and er... fulfil my every need and order, otherwise you might as well say goodbye to your muggle-loving, blood-traitor family "

Draco drawled "You wi..."

Ginny interupted Malfoy's monolougue with an outburst of rage.

"Malfoy you dickhead! None of your stupid rules were in this fucking contract, how dare you force me into this and then fuck up anything I might ever want to do, like lose my virginity to some one I actually fancy how dare you. You you y..y..you..."

Ginny faltered to a stop at the patronising look on her fiancee's face. He smiled as though he knew she was lying which in truth she was.

Ginny could not lie to herself in saying that she didn't fancy her fiancee at all.

Draco was really very handsome, he was lean and muscular his blond hair flopped over his face and the prominent cheekbones gave him the look of a greek god his blue-grey eyes seemed to penetrate further than the surface of everything.

"tut...tut...tut, civil Weasley civil"

"Anyway woman you will not tell anyone the um... circumstances in which we decided to get hitched to the outside world we are a young couple madly in love with each other. Understood?"

"I understand Draco"

Ginny replied coldly.

"Well see you later our wedding is in two hours you'd better get ready, oh yes your dress"

Draco pointed his wand at Ginny and imediately a beautifully shaped gown of fine white silk hugged her body, where just seconds ago there had been a pair of hip hugging jeans and and a green t-shirt.

The dress was cut low over her chest and the silk felt cool against her warm flesh.

As Draco turned to leave he stopped suddenly and faced Ginny.

"I nearly forgot."

He pulled out his wand and flicked it and said

"Accio Ginny's Wand"

Her wand flew from the store cupboard in which it had been locked into her fiance's hand he tossed it onto her lap and with a second flick of his wand the ropes binding her disappeared.

"I'm sure you are sensible enough not to leave my dear."

Draco for the first time hesitated, before leaning forward and kissing his wife-to-be gently on the lips, taken aback Ginny returned the first sign of affection she had recieved all night.

Without another word Draco strode out of the room leaving Ginny to prepare for her Wedding.

As Ginny watched him leave, her lips still tingling, she wondered how someone she knew so little could leave her in such a confused mess of feelings. 


	3. Marriage Vows

Chapter 3 Marriage Vows.

Ginny stood as Draco left, her dress clinging soothingly to her perfect curves.

Ginny was, although she refused to believe it, stunningly beautiful.

Her large feline eyes were a hazel coulor which faded to an olive green at the center, she didn't know it but there was something about those eyes which made so many men fall for her.

But Ginny wouldn't accept this because she could not help feeling as though, when Harry had stopped loving her everything attractive about her had died.

But still those cat-like eyes glittered, and still Ginny's long fiery hair tumbled down her back.

She was thin though, since she had lost confidence in herself, she had lost weight and although her abdomen was uncommonly slender and her cheekbones a little higher than they had been, Ginny still had the curves she had inherited from her mother, her hips and breasts were a pretty sight but, she thought them 'to big for my body'.

Mrs. Weasley was always trying to fatten Ginny up, she always felt it was nessacery to make her children look healthy, although Ginny looked less healthy in that she had lost weight, since most of her freckles had faded she looked less sickly as her once pale skin was now a permanent honey coulored tan. 

It was painful to think about her mother, what would her mother think of Ginny's marriage to a person whom her family thought as evil as the Voldemort himself? 

Ginny's pink toungue darted out to wet her full lips as she used her wand to conjure a mirror out of thin air.

The pretty woman sighed as she resolved to make herself look her best for the upcoming wedding.

As a make up bag appeared Ginny applied black eyeliner, and mascara to her long dark eyelashes she was just applying a deep crimson lip stick when, none other than Lucius Malfoy interrupted.

Ginny cowered as he approached threateningly his malice filled eyes looked down on the frightened girl with a mixture of lust and disgust. 

"Your wedding is about to commence girl if you hold me tight you can side-along apparate with me to Malfoy Manor where you will be married to my son."

"Er... Mr Malfoy" Ginny's trembling voice ventured tentatively. "Are any of my family going to be present or..."

Ginny's voice tailed away at the whithering look she recieved.

"Ha even more Weasley scum in Malfoy Manor. The mere idea."

Ginny, although crestfallen at the prospect of facing this torment alone, had a feeling it was best if her family weren't present.

It would be better to have time alone with them to explain herself.

"Well hurry up Weasley" Lucius threw the girl a filthy look then continued with a sneer "Better cling tight to papa-to-be Malfoy so he can get one last feel of virgin girl's body"

Ginny eyed the cruel man with pure loathing.

"I presume you cannot apparate because you are to young, shame you're not to young to get hitched though girlie"

Ginny nodded to acknowledge that she could not apparate, she then held Lucius Malfoys arm so that he could guide her to Malfoy Manor.

As the young woman held Lucius' arm he pulled her closer and despite her pleas to stop, kissed her forcefully on the lips.

He reached down and grabbed her breasts she was struggling against his strong grip but he forced her to the floor as she sobbed and plead with him to stop.

As Lucius Malfoy held the crying girl down he was quickly lifting her wedding dress up to her waist and trying to unbuckle his belt.

As rushed and lusting as he was the man could not fail to notice how long and elegant his victim's legs were, Lucius fumbled with his flies before discarding his trousers.

"Shut up girl, unless you want me to slaughter your family, one by one"

Ginny's tears became silent almost immediately.

Lucius was pulling her stripy girlboxers down, he was going to rape the helpless fiancee of his son.

Ginny could feel his erection pressing against her through his boxers, the boxers were all that was seperating her from the loss of her virginty to a rapist.

The man's instict told him to hurry before another death eater came looking for him on the Dark lord's orders.

Lucius shuddered to think of what his master would do to him if he found out about Ginny's rape. 

However the man's urge to make the Weasley girl suffer and the moment's lust overcame his fears.

With effort to restain his stiffened cock, Lucius stood and commanded the girl to get up and kneel in front of him, Ginny did.

He told her to take the tip of him in her mouth, Ginny sobbing quietly, did.

Ginny had never got further than kissing a guy before and that had been only with Harry.

Ginny had promised herself not to lose her virginity before she was married.

It seemed cruelly ironic that she was being forced to break this promise just minutes before she was to be married.

As Lucius Malfoy came in her mouth he ordered her to swallow it, and feeling her stomach lurch, she did. 

He pushed her back to the floor and lifted her dress and inserted a finger beneath the auburn curls between her legs.

Ginny felt nothing except cold, empty helplessness.

Seeing that the girl did not respond to his harsh caress the man took the liberty of pulling her dress over her head, leaving her naked apart from her stripy underwired bra, which he soon ripped off.

He placed himself near her opening and grabbed her breasts roughly and was just about to thrust when a loud crack informed hm someone had just apparated.

However it wasn't just one person who had entered the room, six death eaters had entered including Draco Malfoy.

"We thought you had got los..."

Draco began before he realised what he was seeing.

His own father laying naked atop his equally naked yet sobbing fiancee who was struggling to get away from her attacker who had her firmly grasped by the breasts and pinned under his weight.

"I hope for your sake you haven't been inside her Lucius"

A tall pug faced death eater said coldly.

As Lucius scrambled off the girl seemingly unashamed at his nakedness Ginny lay shivering uncontrollably an the cold dungeon floor trying to hide her bareness from the crowd of death eaters, it was all to much for the reduced girl she sat up, felt an uncontrollable lurch from her stomach and she vomited.

The death eaters looked disgusted and turned their attentions to Lucius Malfoy who was now cowering because of the looks on his fellow death eaters faces.

Draco spotted Ginny and was glad to see she was again wearing underwear however as he walked over to his fiancee he saw that she was again, crying.

Alarmed and a little at loss for what to do he walked up to the folorn redhead and was about to tell her to stop snivelling when she stepped towards him and still sobbing rested her head against his chest.

Draco didn't know what came over him but he felt a sudden need to comfort the tearful redhead that had thrown her arms around his neck and was crying quietly into his chest.

Ginny was at first surprised at herself for seeking comfort from someone she had thought her enemy, but while she had her body pressed against his lightly muscled chest and breathing in his clean boyish smell, she could let everything that had just happened wash over her.

"Weasley... er... Ginny...Ginny wake up I've let you sleep as long as possible but we can't postpone the wedding any longer, the Dark Lord is growing impatient."

Draco Malfoy's voice woke her from her dreamless slumber.

As Ginny sat up wearing only her bra and girlboxers and climbed out of the huge double bed she didn't remember getting into.

"Wedding..now" Ginny fought hard to remain calm "But I..I have to get ready"

"Don't blow your fuse girl, I'm here to help you do precisely that"

Ginny ignored the note of impatience in his voice and snapped back.

"Well help me then! I need my dress, my make up, my... oh why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Calm, woman calm"

Draco drawled boredly, and with two casual flicks of his wand her dress and make up appeared.

After watching Ginny struggle helplessly into her dress for a couple of minutes, Draco decided to help her.

"Need help Weasley?"

"Well what do you think Malfoy?"

"I'll take that as a yes"

Draco stepped smoothly over to her and casually took the dress and undid a zip concealed at the back of the dress.

He stood behind her and watched as she pulled the slinky silk number up her luscious curves.

"Could you do the zip up please?" Ginny asked abruptly.

"Why of course Miss Weasley" Draco replied, his voice laced with sarcasm, although he was secretly pleased at the chance to be so close to the girl.

As he reached for the zip he marveled at how smooth and tanned her back looked.

He was glad of an excuse to slide his hands across her soft warm flesh, noticing how she shivered slightly at his touch.

When he had done the dress up he was about to step away when Ginny spoke softly to him.

"He was going to take my virginity you know. He made me suck his cock."

The last part of her sentence was whispered rather hoarsely.

"I'm sorry Ginny it wasn't supposed to happen my father is an idiot and he is being tortured, the Dark Lord is very angry he said you needed to be a virgin until you were married, something about 'pure' magic, I think.."

Ginny broke into tears and turned round to face her fiancee, who cupped her face gently in his hands and hesitated before saying

"You've got to get ready Ginny."

He tapped his chest with his wand making a tuxedo appear on his body.

"Come on do your make up."

And for the second time that night she applied her black eyeliner and mascara and her deep crimson lipstick.

Ginny combed her fiery locks and with a heavy heart followed her fiancee to their wedding.

"As we are running late due to some disturbances" at this point Lord Voldemort pointed his wand at Lucius Malfoy, who was huddled in a corner "Crucio" Lucius' chilling screams of agony filled the huge empty banquet hall of Malfoy Manor. "We will just skip to the 'I Do' part of the ceremony I'm not in the mood to repeat it twice so just answer together."

The Dark lord himself thought the marriage of these two so essential he had decided to do the deed himself.

"Do you take each other to be your lawful wedded partners"

"I Do"

The couple spoke in unison.

"You are now man and wife"

With a crack the dark lord disaparated taking Lucius Malfoy whimpering along with him.

The young couple were left alone with the knowledge that their fates were now sealed together. 


	4. Sleeping Together

Chapter 4 Sleeping Together

An uncomfortable silence settled between the young couple.

The prospect of seeing each other get undressed for bed was one that embarassed Ginny greatly, even if Draco had already unintentionally seen her naked.

Ginny had been told to share the first night after her wedding in the same bed as Draco, before returning to her parents house the next day where she would spend the remaining week of the holidays.

Even if they didn't make love they would still have to see each other nearly naked.

"Ginny um.. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable but do you think that we should... well watch each other get undressed rather that looking away.. I mean it is something we need to get over with if we're going to well er.. you know.."

Draco cautiously approached something he'd been thinking of all night.

"B..but not tonight, please not that tonight..."

Ginny whispered hoarsely. she couldn't face the prospect of sex after what had already happened that night.

Ginny looked round sharply when she felt a light pressure on her arm, to see a worried looking Draco looking back into her almond shaped eyes.

Worry. It was an emotion she had never seen him wear before.

"No Ginny we won't do it tonight we can just get a feel of each other's body."

Ginny laughed at the look on his face as he realised what he had just said.

"I..I mean er... we can just get used to each other if that's alright um... ok?"

Draco corrected himself awkwardly.

"Alright then."

Ginny sighed, she felt uncomfortable at the prospect of what she was about to do.

"Ok here goes, you first Ginny."

Reluctantly and blushing furiously Ginny reached round and undid the zip on the back of her dress.

"um... I haven't got any pyjamas could I..."

Ginny stuttered to a halt.

"The chest-of-drawers behind you, it's full of my mother's old clothes, help yourself."

Ginny searched through the cavernous drawers until she found a beautiful pale blue silk night dress that she thought would fit her.

"Go on put it on Ginny it'll really suit you"

Draco said trying to keep the slight note of urgency out of his voice. He wanted to see her wearing this sexy garment.

Ginny slid her wedding dress down her slim figure facing her husband but avoiding his gaze.

It thrilled the young man to know that this gorgeous woman was his wife, he, and he alone had the right to make love to her.

As Ginny unhooked her bra she looked at Draco who was looking at her chest eager to glimpse her breasts, she looked away and hurried a little more.

She was so sexy; her flat, well toned stomach looked as tanned as her long, smooth legs. and her breasts looked at least a C-cup. Draco couldn't wait to touch those breasts, to kiss that stomach or to be allowed between those legs.

Ginny slipped into the short, reavealing night dress and brought Draco out of his fantasy, with the words:

"Your turn" 

She climbed onto the enormous four poster bed and sat on the silky, white sheets watching her man.

He unbuttoned his shirt revealing his lightly muscled chest and six-pac.

He reached down to his trousers and fumbled with the zip for a moment before pulling down the black bottoms, and showing some grey boxers.

"So Ginny am I what you expected?"

Draco smiled at the girl's amazed face.

She couldn't believe this godly body was all hers.

As Draco climbed between the silk sheets next to Ginny she again became nervous, he had said he didn't expect sex tonight although it was his wedding night, but was he being honest?

"Draco we aren't going to..." Ginny changed her mind halfway through the sentence, and continued;

"Don't you miss your mother?"

"Well yes but the Dark Lord did say she was the only one who could complete the particular assignment she was given."

Ginny's heart sank, he didn't know what his father and his master had done to his mother.

"Y..You don't know do you."

"Know what Ginny?"

Shit she would have to tell him and watch his reaction.

She sat up how the hell could she tell him his mother was dead.

"It's.. It's your mother..."

"What, what the hell is wrong, what's happened Ginny?"

"You really don't know where she is Draco?"

"Tell me.. Talk, what has happened woman?"

He must have seen the sorrow in her eyes because with every syllable his voice grew louder, angrier, more frustrated like he was trying to fight what he thought he had realised.

Ginny looked at his angry face with tears in her eyes.

"Tell me you bitch now, where is she what have you done with her"

At this point Draco stood up.

"I'm warning you" Voice quaking with anger he continued."Tell me what the fuck has happened or I will kill you"

Ginny was trembling with fear as her husband approached her with loathing filled eyes.

"He.. he killed her your father he killed her... I'm sorry"

"Don't you fucking lie to me you whore"

He grabbed her by a fistful of her smooth red hair, and dragged her, screaming, pleading, whimpering, off the four poster and across the dark wooden floorboards.

He dragged her across a corridor of Malfoy Manor and into a dark room filled with unrecognisable shadows.

As Ginny lay cowering on the cold floor crying pitifully, the room was flooded by a harsh artificial light which had come from her husband's wand."

He walked over to her and spoke in a hissing whisper.

"Don't you ever lie to me again."

He kicked her hard in the stomach.

Ginny's scream of pain filled the room.

He sqatted beside her hidden face.

"Don't you ever lie to me again"

He repeated quietly although a note of malice rang out.

"I...I'm-..."

Ginny's protest was brought to her stop when her husband grabbed her by her ruffled hair and wrenched her head round so that his face was about two inches from hers.

His face had an unusual pink tinge and their was pure fury scribbled in his blue-grey orbs.

"Don't you ever lie to me again."

He yelled into her frightened face.

"I..I'm not lying he told me before he tried to rape me."

One look into her streaming eyes and he could see her's was a face of pure honesty.

He stared at her for a second longer before releasing her from his vicelike grasp and burying his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Ginny it's a shock"

His voice was emotionless, as though ridding himself of emotion would stop him from caring about his mother's death.

"No one I love has ever died."

It was true no one Ginny loved had ever died she didn't know how to feel.

She stood cautiously as though fearful of another attack, eyeing the man with his head in his hands, nervously.

Ginny placed her hand lightly on his and whispered softly in his ear.

"It's ok to cry, it's nothing to be ashamed of Draco."

She stroked his silvery blond hair in a comforting way.

He needed her feminine touch her gentle voice.

He suddenly hated himself, he had become the cowardly woman beating part of his father that he had despised all his life.

"I'm sorry Ginny"

He started shaking uncontrollably, Ginny was sure his hidden face would be covered in tears.

She felt the need to comfort him.

Ginny edged closer to her sobbing husband and cradled his grief sricken face in her arms.

It was there, clutched to the her soft warm bosom that he realised that he loved Ginny.

There in the cold bare room that the young couple spent the night of their wedding, clutched in each other's arms huddled together for warmth. They drifted into sleep, the silence only broken by his occasional sobs and her lulling hushes soothing them both into a disturbed sleep. 

(AN-Do you like it? please read and review:-) Be kind it's my first fanfiction!) 


	5. Second Thoughts

Chapter 5 Second Thoughts.

The next morning brought a stiff neck and a heavy sense of regret for Draco.

What the hell was he thinking crying like a pathetic child in the arms of his blood traitor wife?

Not even wife; more like sex slave.

He was lying on the bare floorboards with the sleeping girl's arms and face draped across his bare chest.

Her hot breath was creating a small patch of warmth on his freezing body.

He pushed her body off his and watched as she moaned briefly, turned over and curled into a ball where she stayed and apart from shivering was absolutely still.

She was wearing his mother's nightdress, what made her think she had the right to wear his dead mother's clothes or even touch anything that had belonged to her?

Her filthy muggle-lover fingers might contaminate his mothers beautiful pureblood memory.

He would wake her with another kick, but this time in the face maybe one kick wasn't enough? He would kick her twice, once in the face once in the stomach.

But he hated this little bitch, he wanted to kick her, to punch her to make her suffer.

He wouldn't stop until he made her bleed, or until her face and body were bruised and broken beyond recognition, or until she could scream no more.

He would kill the little whore, how dare she even mention his mother, What made her think she even had the right to bring him news of death?

He was about to land his first blow when the idea creeped into his mind.

Malicious thoughts flooded his calculating mind.

He would, Draco supposed in a sick way be doing the bitch a favour, as well as inflict a pain on the girl that would never quite heal.

He would also get off his chest something that had been playing on his mind for a while.

Draco was going to finish what his father had started. He was going to place a simple deep sleeping charm on the already unconscious girl, just to ensure she didn't wake while he fucked her brains out.

Marveling at his own cruel genius, Draco performed the incantation that would put his wife of twelve hours, into a deep dreamless sleep.

Draco removed his boxers and tugged at the few garments Ginny was wearing.

She was sexy there was no denying it and he was going to be the first to fuck her, and if she was lucky she would get pregnant imediately. That way, he thought with a smirk, it would be one heir down one to go.

Draco lay down next to his helpless, naked wife.

He used his finger to trace a line down her neck and around her breasts while he spoke softly, mockingly to the totally unaware girl;

"Oh not to bothered about this being your first time then honey."

He smiled maliciously, "Don't worry I'll be er... gentle"

He paused

"Or not."

He rolled on top of her and kissed her sleeping mouth. he ran his hands over her soft breasts.

A fleeting thought passed his mind, this is what his father would do.

His father.

The man who murdered his innocent mother.

What was he doing following in the footsteps of a murderous, woman beating, rapist?

He scrambled hastily off the girl and pulled on his boxers.

She mustn't know this had ever happened so he had to dress her.

Unwillingly he picked up her dress and girlboxers and started to pull them up her legs.

He had leant her body against his in order to pull the nightdress onto her body, and was reassuring himself that just because he wasn't going to rape her it didn't mean he felt anything for the bitch, in fact he hated her.

"mmm... D..draco."

Ginny murmured to him in her sleep.

Maybe it wasn't hate he felt after all she hadn't been the one who killed his mother and she hadn't chosen to get married either she was in an arranged marriage as well, just like himself.

...Just dislike...

After all she was a blood traitor. 


	6. review replies

Random Author notes to readers!

Hi my supportive fans and critical reviewers alike!

Thanks to all of you for you reviews and comments on my writing please, please, please write me more reviews on where you think my story should go next.

To all of you who are probably from the U.S.A I'm sorry that my spelling and grammar aren't all the same as the way your's is but I am here writing from the U.K so I apologise if my writing isn't perfect according to your standards!

By the way is anyone on this site except me actually English?

LadyJustice-thanks woooo! someone likes my story! um i know Draco thought he loved her but i don't think he wants to accept it- maybe he's ashamed so in theory their little romance could still lead somewhere...

wyredsisters- thanks please could you point out one of my many grammar mistakes I probably need to improve loads inthat department!

Brittany- Thanks I will (note to self: must, must, must keep writing!) keep writing maybe less often as i've just started school( arrrgh! year 10 GCSE's noooo)

(by the way to all you american folk GCSE's are like what i think you call SAT's, which we do in year 10 and 11 and year 10 is what you guys call tenth grade and year 11 is eleventh grade i believe.)

( Oh and English people are on the whole NOT UPTIGHT OR POSH!)

Anyway...

I'mDistracted- Thank you, thank you thank you! I will never get tired of compliments! ( well maybe some day it will be a little tiresome. but that day is very far into the unseeable future!)

Felton118-Thank you, thank you thank you:-)

Blissfulxsin- I think that Draco is a little unbalanced in his thinking at this point in the story after all he has just found out that his mother is dead and he didn't really have much say in whether or not to be married.

MagicalAngel- you know I think that is a brilliant idea I think he might just end up loving her, later in the story...

Blonde-gym-chick- I know but you never know, it might happen later...

Tyleet87-i'm trying arggh i don't have enough time or patience im sorry! ill update when i have ideas and time :-) looks shifty

HarryPotterFreakEver-I've read 1 of your stories ur good! wow you've written the most reviews for me thank you, thank you thank you!

mental-chick- ( note to other readers I know this person personally so she won't mind if I insult her a bit)  
Holly you are bonkers. but I luv ya really apart from wen ur mean 2 me sobs tearfully(Cackles evily between  
Thanks 4 usin ma name on the net now evry1 will know my name and find out wer i liv! looks around nervously

I luv u ma fans woooooooo!

ps. im sorry that i lured u in without another chapter but number 6 is on the way...

Byeeeeeeee loasda luv lilyjasmine! 


	7. Heart of Steel

This chapter is dedicatited to JustADoll who msn'ed me to help with this chapter and to mental-chick who is my little friend!

Chapter 6 Heart of Steel

- FLASHBACK -

"Not now, not in front of Draco please Lucius!"

A small, skinny, blonde haired, eight year old boy watched horrified as his father's fist met his mothers delicate face with a dangerous amount of force that sent the small thin woman sprawling helplessley to the floor one of her cheeks was swelling and an ugly purple bruise was spreading rapidly across one of her bluebell eyes.

Her body met the cold marble tiles of the kitchen floor with a sickening crack that told Draco that his father had broken his mother's arm again.

"What the fuck makes you think you have the right to cheat on me and then ask me for anything!"

"I have never cheated on you Lucius" Narcissa struggled to keep her voice steady as she tried to stand, and although her face was contorted with pain she only let out a small grimace as she felt the fractured bone in her forearm give out under her weight.

Using her other arm this time Narcissa pulled herself up with the aid of one of the kitchen sufaces and tried to straighten her scarlet silk robes.

"Just let Draco go Lucius he doesn't deserve this." Narcissa spoke clearly at first but continued more softly "Don't you think you've hurt your son enough Lucius?"

However as correct as his mother was, Draco couldn't care about the cuts and bruises his father's fury had imprinted upon him and the rubbing sores where the rope cut into his pale flesh, when the fear of what he knew his father was about to do hung over him waiting to engulf him in fresh horror.

"What did you say Narcissa" Lucius' hissing voice was dripping with danger.

"You have hurt your son enough Lucius please let him go you can do what you want to me but Draco is just a child."

Narcissa tryed to keep her voice steady but cowered under the murderous look her husband gave her.

"Don't you ever fucking speak to me like that again!" the pure fury reverberated around the cavernous room, as did the sound of Narcissa sobbing and screaming helplessly as her husband forced her to the floor.

Draco looked away.

When this part came he could never watch his young mother being violated so cruelly.

Narcissa sobbed pathetically as Lucius tore at her scarlet silk robes violently.

"Lucius no please...please " Narcissa sobbed quietly as her husband pulled of her robes revealing her lacy red bra and thong.

"You haven't learnt your place woman I shall have to show you again." Malicious sarcasm coated his drawling voice.

He scrabbled with her bra while she writhed trying in vain to escape his strong grip.

She cried softly as he hit the other side of her already bruised face to make her keep still, and as her bra came off he bit one of her nipples, hard. Narcissa cried out at the sharp pain.

Lucius hit her again.

She went limp at this blow.

He ripped off his own clothing and told his son to watch.

Draco couldn't, so Lucius got off his wife so as to hit his child.

Draco watched as his father got his mother completely naked and then forced her into the crudest of positions so he could slam between the crying woman's legs as she sobbed pathetically.

After he came inside her Lucius spoke teasingly to Narcissa.

"Now what do you have to say to me woman?"

Narcissa tried to speak from her swollen cut lips, but no sound emerged.

"I said what do you have to say to me?"

Narcissa tried again to reply but she could not.

At this Lucius realised he wasn't going to get the grovelling apology he expected from the woman.

"Why do you always make me do this to you you little whore?"

Lucius hit the shaking woman across the face again then got off her cowering figure so he could kick her in the stomach, grab his clothes and walk out of the kitchen locking his wife and son in the room.

Narcissa didn't even have the strength to cry out when the impact of his foot met her stomach. Nor did she have the courage to beg her husband for her child's release. Narcissa lay there curled up and naked crying silently.

Lucius came back later that night. He usually did. Still violent and now stinking of alcohol.

He dragged his wife upstairs to their room and left his small son alone shivering in the dark, cold kitchen and tied to a wooden chair.

It was these long cold nights that shaped Draco's personality.

Left alone with his conscience eating at him for being his cruel rapist father's son, he formed a steel mould around his once warm heart.

Here Draco taught himself that love was a waste of time.

- END FLASHBACK -

As Ginny began to stir from her slumber, Draco's memories faded and died.

He stood over her watching the way her full lips parted when she moaned softly.

Ginny's dark eyelashes fluttered open as she woke from her slumber.

"m..m..morning Draco" Ginny spoke as she tryed to stifle a yawn. Her voice was hoarse and as she tryed to stand up she swayed and leaned against a wall for support.

She tryed to focus on her husband but found that it hurt her head.

As she toppled towards him she realized that her head was pounding.

Draco watched his wife stumble hopelessly trying to reach him. He watched with contempt, making no attempt to help her. He understood that those not used to the freezing temperatures of his home were affected strongly by it, but it usually took them longer than one single night to get ill.

The weakling couldn't even spend a night in the cold.

How pathetic his wife was. 


	8. Weasley Reactions

Chapter 7 Weasley Reactions

"My only girl...M..my baby girl.."

"Now dear i'm sure Ginny has come to no harm sh..she's a sensible girl..."

Mr. Weasley comforted his sobbing wife whilst trying to stifle his own tears.

"The kids have school next week and Ginny was so looking forward to her sixth year... and now she...she's gone..."

Mrs. Weasley emerged red faced from her husbands embrace so as to see if his brown eyes believed the comforting words he was feeding her.

When she found none she buried her head in his arms and burst into fresh peals of tears.

"Arthur... oh Arthur..."

He found these sobs heart wrenching, the sobs of a mother who feared she would have to bury her child.

Mr. Weasley sat her down on one of the long sofas that took up a wall of their living room and stroked her long red hair whilst making soothing shushing sounds.

His brave act meant nothing. Arthur was crying insde.

" Ginny... Ginny pay attention!"

Draco tried to make his wife listen, but Ginny found that he was sliding in and out of focus.

"I..I'm trying Draco but could you please stop moving around so much?"

Her voice was hoarse and slightly slurred and she looked feverish.

"We're going to have to make up a feasible reason to feed your parents for your disapppearance and sudden love for me. Understand?"

"k..what should it be then Drakie?"

Ginny giggled.

"can I call you that? Drakie?"

"No."

Draco rolled his eyes and decided he would have to construct the lie on his own.

He considered that it would be a sensible idea to cure the girl, just to stop her from acting so stupid but decided it would be fun to watch her make a fool of herself, he might even be able to use it to his advantage...

As shocking and relieving as it was, to see a her young daughter covered in soot and looking bedraggled stepping out of the fireplace, Mrs. Weasley could not conceal the surprise and disgust in her facial expression at finding the young snobbish Malfoy boy in her humble living room.

"G..Ginny! It's you!"

Molly ran over to her daughter and kissed her on both cheeks.

" Ginny where have you been? We've been worried sick and, you're burning up!"

The familiar anxious scold returned to her mothers voice.

"And what, may I ask is He doing here?"

"Mrs. Weasley, your daughter was captured by death eaters, I had to stop them. They were treating her terribly she was sleeping on the dungeon floor of our house. I..I just found out that my father is a.. a Death eater..."

Draco looked disheartened.

"I.. had to rescue her when I found out, they were treating her terribly and, well.. I do find I have a certain affection for the charming young lady."

He blushed convicingly.

"I hate my father for what he has done. I could never follow his choice to follow He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Success.

Draco had won the Weasley woman over, she was practically crying for him.

"Ginny dear is this true?"

Mrs. Weasley turned her attention to her daughter again.

"mmm hmm..." Ginny nodded vauguely in the direction of an armchair.

"I think your fever is getting the better of you my dear! let's get you off to bed, a day or two of rest and nice cup of hot tea always does the trick my love."

Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly at her daughter and led her by the hand to Ginny's upstairs bedroom.

Molly only looked back over her shoulder to hiss urgently at her husband;

"make her some pepper-up potion and slip it in her tea- make it really strong love!"

As the two women left, an awkward tension appeared between Arthur and Draco.

Draco smiled cautionsly in Mr. Weasley's direction.

When Mr. Weasley returned this, their awkward silence was broken by his acceptance that the Malfoy child could not help his ancestry and had certainly not let it turn his head.

"So Draco," Mr. Wealsey smiled playfully, " Do you think the missus meant the tea or the potion?"

"Come on dear you simply must stay for tea!"

Mrs. Weasley pleaded with the charming young Malfoy, he had been so helpful and polite all evening.

Molly let out an inner sigh she wished her boys behaved a little more like young Draco.

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Weasley I simply can't... If my father knew I was here... well i hate to think..."

"Well if you really must I understand. And remember Draco if things get too much at home you can always come here, think of it as your home away from home!"

Mrs. Weasley felt the need to reassure, to mother this poor, hurt and confused child.

"Yes son remember you can rely on us."

Mr. Weasley patted Draco's shoulder tentatively.

"W...Well bye then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley thank you for having me, youv'e been so kind."

Draco smiled at them and then turned his attention to Ginny.

Ginny's fever was healed but she still felt groggy and was sitting at the dining table with her head buryed in her arms, fast asleep.

Draco leant close to Ginny and pecked her on the cheek.

"Bye bye Ginny see you at school."

Draco whispered as though in fear of waking the sleeping girl.

With one last smile at the picturesque family Draco took a pinch of floo powder and flung it into the leaping flames of the Weasley's kitchen fireplace, spoke "Malfoy manor" and stepped elegantly into the crackling fire. 


	9. Lazy Summer

It was a strange sensation, waking up in a normal bed with a pillow and a duvet, one night on cold floorboards had taught Ginny the true meaning of what it was to be a Malfoy.

She felt sorry for her husband.

The reality of what had happened the previous night hit her, no longer was she little Ginny Weasley, the baby of the Weasley children.

She was Mrs. Malfoy, forced into marriage by a man who tried to rape her, and in two years time she would have to have had two children. And she couldn't tell her parents any of these things, except the marriage, but that could wait until later.

At least she was no longer in the cold dungeons of Malfoy Manor with her grunting sweating father in law atop her naked body.

God. it made her sick just thinking about it.

She had let him, she was pathetic, maybe he should have just fucked her right their, she had pretty much acted like she wanted it, she was a whore a stupid little slut.

It's almost funny, Ginny thought, a couple of hours before I get married I get forced to suck my enemy's cock, oh the irony.

"Oh the fucking irony!" Ginny laughed hollowly at her internal monologue.

She wanted to cry but her emotion seemed to have dryed up.

Ginny just turned over onto her other side and hugged her knees to her chest.

Ginny remained in that position all day. Only closing her eyes when her mother came to check on her or ask her down for meals.

Molly had thought it best to leave her daughter be, magic couldn't always heal the mental pain one felt, and poor Ginny had just come back from being kidnapped by the Malfoys.

The next morning Ginny came down unusually early, Authur had already left for work and Molly was the up cooking breakfast.

"Morning mum."

"Morning dear, I thought I'd let you sleep yesterday, you looked so peaceful."

Mrs. Weasley smiled fondly at her daughter, and handed her a couple of slices of toast.

"That Draco's a very nice boy really dear."

"What?"

Ginny spoke rather abruptly with her mouth full of toast.

"Manners Ginny, you mean Pardon"

"Sorry. You actually like him?"

"Of course my dear, he's just rather misunderstood." Mrs. Weasley paused. "You to should meet up sometime, he's about your age..."

Mrs. Weasley grinned at Ginny.

Ginny flicked a mock annoyed look at her mother.

"But seriously dear, he seemed rather fond of you."

"Mum do you hav..."

Ginny was interupted by Ron's loud yawn.

"Mornin' mum, Ginny."

"Nice to see you back Ginny, so do the Malfoy's really keep dark artefacts?"

"Ronald Weasley! Do you not think first to ask of your sister's wellbeing?"

Mrs. Weasley reproved her son for seemingly not caring about his sister.

"God I was only askin'..."

"Pardon Ronald?"

A dangerous edge to Mrs. Weasley's voice put a stop to Ron's muttering.

Ginny smiled it was good to be back.

The rest of the summer was uneventful for Ginny, she spent days trying to forget her ordeal.

Lazing around the house and garden drowsed by the scents of late summer flowers, Ginny could sometimes convince herself that the Malfoy's were figments of her own imagination.

Days passed an occasional visit from Fred and George in Diagon alley breaking her lazy routine.

Bill and Fleur were still on their honeymoon, and Charlie had gone back to Romania after their wedding. Percy always found excuse to not visit and Mr. Weasley was rarely home.

Ron missed Harry as well but he was growing used to his not being there plus he still had Hermione and whenever she visited it was evident that their relationship helped them overcome the loss of Harry.

Only one thing really troubled Ginny's mind.

What had Lucius Malfoy meant? Her children would have Dumbledore's protection, but how, the man was dead?

Ginny's answer came to her in the form of an eavesdropped conversation between Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione I really think Harry's dissapearance had something to do with Dumbledore's death"

"How can it? Dumbledore is gone everything about him is, accept it Ron Dumbledore has ceased to be conscious, and Harry is gone and we are never going to see him again."

Hermione sobbed bitterly into Ron's shoulder

Ginny had been bringing them coffee when she heard them and was about to turn and leave when...

"He said something once about him never truly being gone until everyone stopped believing in him, and I don't know about you Hermione but I still believe in him, death is really just a new adventure for one as wise as him."


End file.
